Rite of the Open Road
Rite of the Open Road This ritual is performed by the courageous, the curious, and those stricken with a unique wanderlust. For those who seek to travel to far and foreign shores, possibly to never return, the call of the Great Crossroads beckons. *'Prerequisite Attribute '''Wisdom 14; '''Skill' Knowledge (Planes) 3 ranks; Special 'Must be able to speak at least one virgin language; see below *'Special 'the ritualist must be taught how to perform the Rite of the Open Road by a Crossroads Pilgrim *'Targets '''the ritualist and up to four participants; '''Components '''one body part (lock of hair, bit of nail, etc.) from the ritualist and each participant, one closed container (varied), one functional trave stone (100gp minimum); '''Total Cost '''100+ gp Description The Rite of the Open Road must be conducted at a four-way crossroads, and cannot be observed by any sentient creature except for the ritualist and up to four participants. A participant must be a creature with a Wisdom score. Animal Companions, Eidolons, Familiars, Mounts, Robot Companions, and other such allies are considered to be part of their master for the purpose of this ritual. The ritual is begun by the placing of a body part (lock of hair, bit of nail, etc.) from the ritualist and the participants into a closed container. The participants are then arranged evenly along the present crossroads with the ritualist in the center, and the ritualist then buries the container in the center of the crossroads. The ritualist begins symbolically attempting to break the trave stone, either by striking it against the ground, with a tool, or natural weapon. At this point the ritualist identifies themselves and the participants aloud by name or title in a virgin language. For the purposes of this ritual, a '''virgin language is any language the ritualist is capable of speaking that is neither one of their cultural languages, nor one they have used to work the Rite of the Open Road before. The ritualist rolls 1d100 to determine the ritual's success. This ritual has a chance to succeed equal to the sum total of the following modifiers: *'+33% '''if the ritualist is a Crossroads Pilgrim. *'+33% if the ritualist is traveling with four participants. *+15% if the ritualist has the Iris Sensitive feat. *+10% for each participant who has the Iris Sensitive feat. *+10% if the ritualist's patron deity grants the Travel domain. This bonus increases by '''+5% '''if the ritual is performed in the presence of an altar, shrine, or other permanent fixture dedicated to the ritualist's deity. *+5% for each non-cultural language the ritualist speaks. *+5% for each rank in Knowledge (Planes) the ritualist possesses. *+5% if the ritualist has visited the Great Crossroads previously. This bonuses increases by '''+2.5% '''for every Road of the Great Crossroads the ritualist has traveled. *+1% for every 100gp value of the trave stone. *+1% '''for every non-cultural language each participant speaks. If the ritual is successful, the trave stone shatters into dust and coalesces into a gateway of shimmering air in the center of the crossroads before the ritualist. This portal leads to the Signpost at the Great Crossroads and remains open for 1 minute (10 rounds) before disappearing, and can only be used or detected by the ritualist, their participants, and characters with the Iris Sensitive feat. If the ritual fails by 15% or less, the trave stone breaks into two even halves, no portal opens, and none of the participants nor ritualist can perform the Rite of the Open Road until the next ritualist gains another rank in Knowledge (Planes) or learns a new language. If the ritual fails by 15% or more, the language the ritualist attempted to perform the language with is no longer considered a virgin language. Category:Rituals